Brain over Brawn
by Lady RiRi
Summary: When Rinslet gets in over her head with a job, it's up to Jenos and Train to save her. That is if they can decide which gets her heart in the end. RinsletJenos RinsletTrain
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat. I never will either. I do own this story idea though. Since I own this story, I only update when I feel like it, but reviews make me write faster...For those that do decide to read this, you should probably review because I'm known for hated cliffhangers.

Chapter 1

I, Rinslet Walker, never thought I would see the day when a job was too big to handle on my own. I always believed that brain could win over brawn any day, but not this time. Actually, I probably could handle this job, but why risk my life when I can find someone else? My target is a big, beautiful diamond with rubies and other precious gems. It's worth a fortune, and I could make an even bigger fortune selling it to one of the owner's rivals. Did I forget to mention the owner is a big time crime lord?

Well he is. Jason Hendricks, an American gangster who fled to Japan to escape the death sentence. How he pulled that off, even with all my sources, I don't really know. Personally, I think he paid off the government, but that's just my opinion. Then again, if he can afford a ring that expensive, paying off the government shouldn't be a big deal.

I closed my laptop and ran a hand through my hair. This job was already frustrating. I definitely need more information, but this guy is a big kept secret. I was barely able to track down his address, but a lot of help that does me now. I can't even get close enough to scout the place out.

That's where the brawn comes in. I need someone foolis- I mean brave enough to sneak inside and cause a distraction while I go after the real prize. I couldn't resist a smile as I remembered conducting a plan like this before. Torneo's mansion might have been a terrifying time in my life, but I wouldn't trade it for the world. That is how I met Sven, Eve, and…Train after all.

I believe they were the only people I have ever called friends. Of course, everyone else would consider them freaks--a gentleman, a living weapon, and an idiot--but they were loyal. Not to mention strong and helped me out more than once. Its times like this that I wish I kept in touch. It's been about 3 years since I've last seen them. I know Sven's taking good care of Eve, but I do worry. She needs a positive role model like me around since there are…female things Sven probably has no idea about. Speaking of worrying, I worry about Train the most. It must be rough out there for an idiot like him to survive alone. Sure he's the Black Cat, but I don't know. I just worry about him.

I guess I did have a teeny, tiny, almost miniscule crush on Train, but that's in the past. If I ever saw him again, I would knock him around a bit for not keeping in touch, but there wouldn't be fireworks or anything. Butterflies in the stomach maybe, but no fireworks. Jenos is another story. I don't know why, but I do see fireworks when I see him. Of course, those fireworks usually come from him flirting with other girls so no love there either.

Jenos! Why didn't I think of it sooner! When I call, Jenos comes, and Jenos is definitely all brawn. A handsome womanizing brawn, but still brawn. If I can keep his eyes on the mission--and me--I might be able to pull this off. I couldn't help but give a victory cheer as I dialed his number. Yes I have his number in case of emergencies. It changes often, but he always makes sure I have it.

"Why Miss Rinslet, what a surprise. I believe destiny advised you to call…"

Typical Jenos. For someone as cute as him not to have better pick up lines is kind of pathetic.

"I believe you would be right. I was just thinking that I would love to get together with you sometime soon…" I replied picturing his flashysmile.

"Then I shall fly on the wings of love to reach you. I believe you are after Hendricks?"

Hm…And he knew this how? Better yet, when did he come up with a decent pick up line?

"Are you spying on me darling?"

"Chronos does keep an eye on it's…contacts. Especially ones as beautiful as you."

Jenos is actually being charming. I mean a good charming, and not his normal cheesy charming. He could actually get a woman's attention this way.

"Since you already know, I suppose I can fill you in. Hendricks has something I'm after. Let's just say it sparkles, and if you were to help me get it, maybe I'll brighten your day with a date."

"A date with the lovely Miss Walker would be any man's dream. I would be happy to assist you, but of course, Chronos has need of this man as well."

Of course Chronos would be after this guy. He's a hazard to their system. No pun intended.

"I see…You have your reasons, and I have mine partner. I take it you know where I am?"

"But of course, my dear. I look forward to our meeting with all my love."

I hung up the phone quickly before the butterflies in my stomach took flight. Where those butterflies came from I have no idea, but they were there in full force. I thought they had died when Train left, but obviously not. And now I'm thinking about Train again. Butterflies and old crushes in the same day? This mission was definitely going to be frustrating…


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Black Cat. Just this story and like I said before, I update when I want. Someone sent a review, so here's chapter 2. Enjoy.

Chapter 2

I normally make the guy wait on me, but I had to make an exception this time. I needed a chance to calm those annoying butterflies that refused to die. Don't get me wrong. I like the butterflies that fly around outside of me. They're cute and fun to watch, but inside, they make me squirmy and unsure of everything I do. I've seen girls in love. They're always more concerned of how the guy views them which isn't bad, but if I want someone to view me in a certain way, I get something in return. That something is usually expensive and valuable, but still something. A girl can't live off of hugs alone…

"Miss Rinslet, don't you look lovely. As beautiful as an oasis in the desert."

"I'm sorry you must have the wrong person. My name is Elena." I replied barely acknowledging Jenos presence.

"Ah, forgive me. I should have known since Miss Rinslet is much more attractive."

Was that a compliment, or should I be insulted? All of my disguises are beautiful! I considered giving him a good smack, but Elena is much too refined for that. Instead I merely forced a smile as Jenos took a seat in front of me. He was wearing his normally flashy smile that any dentist would be proud of, but right now I was concentrating on my drink. When Jenos sat down, I completely forgot the name of it, but I know it contained no alcohol. I already had enough things keeping my head fuzzy.

"I see, but why are you sitting with me? Waiting on her arrival?" I practically purred.

He was definitely about to blow his charming act, and our relationship could return to normal. Namely him catering to my every whim.

"Well yes, but I find your conversation just as stimulating as hers. You'll do as a companion until she comes." He replied easily.

That's it. Someone kidnapped Jenos, and I wanted him back.

"Why don't we both drop the act, and get on with business." I said viciously as soon as we placed our orders.

He only raised an eyebrow and smiled that flashy smile again. He shrugged, and nodded toward me as a sign to continue. Since when was he the patient one?

"Hendricks has a diamond I want, and I need your help to get it. A defenseless girl like me can't sneak into a place like his alone." I muttered softly.

"You and defenseless do not belong in the same sentence…Hendricks has enough influence in the underworld to affect the economy. If he continues like he is for a few more years, ten at most, he could become a real problem. Cronos can't have that, now can we?" He replied.

"So you take down Hendricks, and I get my prize. Seems like a solid deal to me. All that's left is to think of how to get in, and don't say the front door." I only added the last part in when he opened his mouth to speak.

I wanted to tell him to stop staring at me, and wished for our waitress to come back with the food. She was a busty blond, just like Jenos liked, and would take his eyes off of me. Even when she did come back, he only nodded in thanks and returned his gaze to me. I didn't want to, but I had to break the eye contact because I could feel a blush coming.

"Finishing my sentences hm?"

Time to GO.

"On second thought, I'm not too hungry anymore. We can finish this conversation over the phone. I'll dial your-"

"Private number so we can't be traced or overheard."

Change that last thought to: Time to ESCAPE. I was back in the street in two seconds flat. I didn't stop running until the restaurant was out of sight, and I couldn't feel Jenos eyes. I leaned against a stop sign at the corner to catch my breath, but something continued to bother me. I knew he would pick up the bill, so that wasn't it. We would get the job done so that definitely wasn't it.

"What about when we finish the job?" I whispered.

I don't even know why I said that out loud. It's not like I expected anyone to answer, or maybe I did. Maybe I was expecting some kind of sign. A bolt of lightning to strike the ground in front of me telling to go back, or maybe a gust of wind to blow me back to my place. I had to calm down.

"You're out late Rins."

I would know that voice anywhere.

"Cat got your tongue?"

It couldn't be.

"Whoa. Did the cat really get your tongue?"

Could it?

"Train?"

There went being calm…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat. I do own this story though. Thanks for the reviews everyone. I guess I'm supposed to keep updating, and I'll try my best not to dissapoint.

Remember back when I said I would knock Train around if I ever saw him again? Well, I lied. I can't even form a complete sentence at the moment. All I can do is stare at him like an idiot. Ironic isn't it? I've always called him an idiot and here I am acting like one too. Well everyone's wrong sometimes.

"I guess the cat gave your tongue back, but what cat had it? Was it a stray cat, or maybe…a black cat?" Train asked.

I could tell he was trying hard to remain serious, but a serious Train never lasts long. I was right. He lasted three seconds which was a new record for him. He gave his famous laugh, the one where he has his hands on his hips and makes his eyes go like . . I couldn't help but smile as I watched him laugh. I had almost forgotten how his comforting his laugh could be once I had gotten past the annoyance of it.

"So why are you here?" I asked curiously once I was sure had gotten the laughter out of his system.

"This city has great sweet buns and a meal ticket to go with them. Jason Hendricks is worth nearly a million." Train responded.

"So the government has gotten tired of him…" I responded distractedly.

This couldn't be good. I would have to dodge henchmen and sweepers now to get inside. Correction, Jenos would have to dodge henchmen and sweepers to get inside. Henchmen I don't mind, but sweepers would be sticky. Not all sweepers are as good as Train and Sven. Most are actually pretty horrible at their jobs. While I was thinking all this, I kind of forgot about Train. Train may be an idiot, but he always knows when something is wrong.

"You know something about him don't you?" He asked.

I could tell him my plans, but I don't want him to get the wrong idea about Jenos and me. Wait…I'm worried about what'll he say about me working with Jenos? I mean I worked with Jenos before, and everything turned out fine in the end. I think it's time for the old Rinslet to come back.

"Actually Jenos is planning on taking Hendricks down while I get a special diamond of his." There I said it.

Why does he look worried?

"Are you sure you should involve yourself with the numbers again. I mean just because I'm in town doesn't mean I'll be there to rescue you."

That's it. My fist connected with the top of his head. While he sat there nursing his head, I stalked off. Always leave with a dramatic exit is my motto. What made him think that I would need him to save me? I took care of myself before meeting him, and I did once he left too.

"Aww Rins. Don't be mad!" Train called as he caught up with me.

"And what's so bad about having to save me?" I shouted, but that wasn't what I meant to say.

I was supposed to say something like, "And who said you had to save me?" I don't know where that other question came from. I could feel my face turning red and tried to speed up without running, but Train easily kept up.

"There's nothing wrong with having to save you…How about I save us some trouble and help you out to start with?" Train asked, and I stopped.

Teaming up with Train again? There was no way I could do that knowing he would be gone again once the partnership was over. Not that I cared. He could do whatever he wanted. That's what stray cats did. Use the kind stranger for food then take off once the food was gone.

"No thanks. I'm sure Jenos and I can handle things just fine."

That'll show him.

"I thought we were going to 'do this again' or something along those lines."

He remembered I said that? He actually listened to what I said. I thought everything I said went in one ear and out the other. This was too weird. I have to play this cool. If I want that diamond, I can't have Train get in the way. Besides I rather deal with Jenos's butterflies than the fuzzy headed affect Train has on me. And I'm still mad at him for leaving!

"I have a partner. His name is Jenos. You remember him right?"

"Sure I do. He was your punching bag…"

That was the Train I knew. I punched him lightly on his shoulder with a smile, and we fell into a comfortable stroll.

"No. You were my punching bag."

"I guess you needed someone to keep you in shape."

"You speak of him like he's a replacement for you."

"No way. No one can replace the amazing Train Heartnet."

I only smirked seeing as Train had no idea how right he was. I wasn't using Jenos as a replacement. I really did…like him just like I…like…liked Train. Oh I just took a step toward falling in love. I admitted that I…liked them. I heard admittance is the first step in anything. So what if I said it in my head? I don't want either of them to get a big head before the job. The job! If I forgot that quick, maybe Train did too…

"Shall we tackle Hendricks mansion for old time's sakes?"

When did he become a mind reader? More importantly, what am I supposed to do now?

Bet you thought she was going to make her choice…


	4. Chapter 4

Yes I'm an evil temptress, but I'll do better this time. No more secrets…Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat, yada yada yada.

Well, this is awkward. Train's standing there waiting on a response that I don't have. I could A) Tell him yes, and cancel on Jenos. B) Tell him no, and continue on with Jenos. Chances are I'm going to lose one, but which should it be...Wait a second how about option C?

"Train, I can't just change my plans with Jenos…That would be rude and quite frankly irresponsible of me. He was my first instinct after all, and you should always follow those. I mean if I told you we were going to probably do the job in two days at midnight, and you showed up…Well that would be a problem wouldn't it?" I replied slowly.

Take the hint Train, take the hint! Prove to me you're not as dense as you look! Yes, he's thinking? I'd know that look anyway. He's going to smile…He's going to smile…Yes!

"I suppose it would. We would probably wind up working together. You could get your diamond, and I could get the reward." Train replied.

"And Chronos would be rid of Hendricks…Everyone gets what they want." I replied pumping my fist in the air in victory.

That problem was solved easy enough and forgotten even easier. I had forgotten how easy Train was to talk to, or better yet, get information out of. At first, he tried to keep the conversation on me, but after a few fake tears he crumbled like always. He had been doing small sweeping jobs. Ones large enough to feed him and pay for places to stay, but small enough to keep attention off of him. All too soon we reached my apartment building.

"Well…It was nice seeing you again, and maybe I'll see you in two days. If we were partners that is." I replied after a brief silence.

"Hey Rins…"

"What, we said hello like an hour ago?" I replied.

He wanted something.

"This town has pretty good food doesn't it?"

"Yes…" He's up to something.

"And this place has a soft bed right?"

Oh no. No no no!

"Yes…" Why won't my mouth ever say what my brain says?

"And you want to help an old friend out…"

He is not going to stay here. I refuse! Then again, I do owe him a favor. Kinda.

"Fine Train. You can stay. Just for tonight, and don't you dare run up a tab. Anywhere. Understand?"

Train did a spin and that . face came back. Before I could tell him my room number, he was up the stairs causing a huge racket at 3:00 in the morning. 3:00. Wow time really did fly. I shook my head and tried to catch him before we both winded up on the street.

I do believe Train ordered food from every place that was still open and delivered and guess what? I paid. I complained every time the door bell rang, but I paid. Yeah sure, I ate too, but that's not important. Guys pay for me. It doesn't work both ways. Train's so lucky I didn't have a chance to eat with Jenos…

After he stuffed himself with food twice his body weight, he flopped on to the couch and was out in a second. I shook my head and looked over the mess I had to clean up. I'd do it in the morning before I went scouting. Right now, all I wanted to do was watch Train.

I don't know why, but I actually watched him sleep for awhile like he would disappear any second. He even looked like a goofball asleep with his arms and legs hanging in different directions and his mouth opened. In a few seconds I knew he would start snoring and possibly drooling. Snoring I could stand, but drooling no way.

I grabbed an extra blanket, and tossed it over him. He must have felt the movement because I could have sworn he smiled, but the snoring soon returned. As I crawled under the covers in my bed, alone duh, I glanced out the windows. Off in the distance, someone was shooting fireworks.

"Wow, they really do make me see fireworks…"

No cliff-hangers this time.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait! You wanted Train and Jenos point of view so you got it. I'm doing a double update so let's check in with Jenos first…I don't own Black Cat by the way.

I couldn't resist a smile as Rinslet basically ran from the room. I've seen her angry and even scared, but never flustered. I think I like her like that…She's even more attractive, and when she runs, her…things--large things at that--bounce. (Author: Am I the only one that remembers when he mentioned something like that in the manga? Sorry…). Too bad she took off so soon. I wanted to put my new found charm to the test.

After three girls in a row threw their drinks at me awhile ago, I decided that maybe I needed a new strategy to meet women. I enrolled in an etiquette class and studied a certain gentlemen even though he was almost as bad as me when meeting women. The first thing the teacher, an attractive brunette aw the memories, told me that someone as attractive as myself should need no help in finding love. My response earned a hearty smack and a seat in the front row. Very nice view there…

To make a long story short, she told me to think with my head and not my heart. Which is odd since love is about the heart. Then again love makes people say crazy things. And it hurts especially with a girl like Rinslet who has a strong uppercut. By the time I finished the class, the instructor was throwing herself at me which was a nice change, but something wasn't right. Even with all the girls later I dated, they didn't have the same affect on me as Rinslet.

Rinslet has a certain air about her. She's so confident in her ability, and cunning. She's like a constant challenge. A woman that refuses to be tamed, and there's nothing more attractive than that. She'll never throw herself at a man unless he has something she wants, but I'm going to change that. She'll love me eventually especially since my only competition vanished somewhere even Chronos can't find.

I may have been bad with women, but I'm not stupid. I could see she had feelings for Train which drove me crazy. I was supposed to be his equal, yet he was stealing my Rinslet without even knowing what he was doing. I mean if he had done it on purpose I wouldn't have minded so much, but unknowingly? What does, did, he have that I didn't? He didn't even try to be charming, and I'm more attractive than him. Makes my head hurt just thinking about it.

"Finished with your meal, sir?"

The blond waitress was standing in front of me with an obviously flirtatious smile. I'm not really interested in her, but I do want to see if I can get a free meal out of her. Flirting with her for that reason wouldn't be disloyal to Rinslet…

"Afraid so. My lovely companion abandoned me and took my appetite with her. I'm beginning to think she doesn't appreciate me, but I bet you don't know anything about that. You probably treat your boyfriend like a king." I responded with my dazzling smile.

"I would if I had one, honey. Maybe I can use you as a test sometime?"

Too easy.

"I waste way too much money with tests as you can see." I replied as I took out my wallet.

I would leave her a tip regardless, but I could see the gears turning in her head. Much more predictable than my Rinslet. She caught on quickly…

"Then consider this meal on the house. I couldn't possibly make you pay for something you didn't eat…" She replied with a wink.

I slipped her tip money and a phone number--jealousy factor just in case--into her skirt pocket, and she giggled. With another dazzling smile, I quickly walked out of the restaurant and into the night air. It was a beautiful night which would have been even more beautiful if Rinslet was here to enjoy it with me.

There's no use crying over the past, and I didn't feel too much like going home. I could scout out the mansion, but other than walking by, I would draw too much attention to myself. That would have to wait until the morning. I suppose the only thing left to do is stroll around for awhile. Or maybe talk to the gorgeous red head across the street…

How did I do? Kept him in character well?


	6. Chapter 6

I still don't own Black Cat…Now for Train's point of view…

Rinslet is going to kill me when she wakes up. I'm sitting cross-legged at the foot of her bed, eating doughnuts, and making a sticky mess. It's her fault though. It's 1:00 in the afternoon, and I haven't had breakfast yet. If she had woken up and gotten breakfast, we wouldn't have this problem. I'm still a growing boy. No, I'm not going out myself because I'm her guest.

I wonder if she knows she talks in her sleep. She keeps mumbling about diamonds and clothes which are somewhat boring subjects, but the expression she sleeps with is funny. She's curled up, hugging her pillow like a doll, and has this strange smile on her face. I thought she was making plans for Hendricks's diamond, but…

"Train…"

I guess she's still asleep since I'm still sitting on the bed. That's odd because I'm pretty sure I have nothing to do with diamonds or close. Far from it actually since I don't have a thing except lint in my pocket. She mumbles something else, and now I'm interested. I have to lean closer to actually hear what she says clearly which would look awkward if she wakes up, but I think she's a heavy sleeper. Ok, I hope she's a heavy sleeper.

"Jenos…"

Jenos? He likes diamonds? He gave her a diamond? What the heck is going on in her head? I had to stuff my current doughnut in my mouth so I could free up my hands and use them to balance myself over her. Curiosity killed the cat, but I bet that cat knew everything in the world.

"Love…Fireworks…"

I get it! She loves fireworks, and she wants to watch them with us. I mean, we were the last people she spoke to before she went to sleep. I guess to pay her back for my meals, I could watch the fireworks with her. That makes me nervous since last time I went on a date with her, we were attacked by a dinosaur.

I never thought of that adventure as a date until recently. We really didn't spend that much time together, and we both had our reasons for being there. This would be a good time mention that when leaning over a girl eating a doughnut, never forget the doughnut.

I'm not quite sure what happened, but one minute I'm looking down at her sleeping, and the next second, a half eaten doughnut is on her face. She pulls it from her face and calmly stuffs it in my mouth before she hits me with her famous right hook. I believe in boxing this would be considered a one hit knock out.

"What the heck are you doing in here? The couch was yours! This is my room. MY room which means you are NOT supposed to be here!" She shouted, and I covered my ears.

She was standing over me now with a look that just screamed murder which is what she was going to do if I didn't come up with something fast. She would never believe a weak excuse so there was only one thing to do.

"Want to watch the fireworks?" I blurted out.

She looked really surprised, and I smiled in relief. For the moment, I escaped a painful death, but I wasn't out of trouble yet. The surprise was gone, and now she looked suspicious.

"What fireworks?"

That's what I'd like to know. There weren't any festivals going on at the moment or holidays coming up. There was absolutely no reason to launch fireworks.

"Well…I was going to shoot them myself because…because…because this is…because you like them!" I replied preparing for the blow.

I raised my hands to shield my face, but she was smiling. The kind of smile she uses when she cashes in on something big, or saw Eve in a new dress. A smile that made me feel like whatever I said was the most important thing ever. The smile that reminded me of Saya.

They are a lot alike. Whether Rinslet knows it or not, she's a stray cat. She's not tied down by anything and lives her life the way she wants. Even with all her clients, she refuses to have a master. I guess that's why we always manage to annoy each other. Two people determined to have things their way working together spells disaster in any other case, but never with us. Sometimes I wonder if Saya is trying to reach me through Rinslet, and I let my guard down around her. That's usually when she cries, but anyway. I let my guard down, but a few seconds later I remember how I lost Saya. Then the stray cat in me comes back, and the annoyance comes back.

"Then shoot them after the job. We can have a victory viewing!" She replied and stalked off into the bathroom.

I was safe for the moment, but she would not stay in that bathroom forever. In about thirty seconds, she was going to remember why she was mad, and I had no intention of being in range of anything throwable. Right as I ducked out the door, a shampoo bottle flew to where my head was a second ago. Did I mention they both had extremely good aim?

I think it's a bit overly serious for Train, but he had to be to get an understanding of his future actions...


	7. Chapter 7

I still don't own Black Cat. I do own this story, and that's about it. Be on the lookout for my next story which will center on Sven. He doesn't get enough love darn it!

Watching fireworks with Train…I let that distract me too easily. I should have stayed mad a few more hours just to make him sweat. I would have, but he just caught me off guard. It doesn't matter now though. A hot bath always makes things seem so much easier…Or sends out some kind of signal to people that you're relaxing and don't want to be disturb which is exactly what they'll do. Someone was ringing the doorbell which was odd since only one person knows exactly where I stay, and he's probably raiding my refrigerator.

For once I didn't bother grabbing one of the hand guns I kept conveniently stashed everywhere. I had the black cat in my kitchen. If someone was trying to break in, he could handle them with no problem. I must have been taking too long to come to the door because the ringing stopped unless…Train wouldn't…Yes he would. In ten seconds flat, I had a robe tied around me and was to the door. Train really was about to answer, when I used the second of my three killer moves.

Remember Train's face punch? That was move number one. Move number two is a full fledge kick that sent him flying into the spare bedroom where I quickly locked the door before he knew what happened. I went back to the front door where I was met with a large bouquet of roses. Jenos. Even without seeing his face, I knew it was him.

"Any particular reason you're here?" I asked leaning casually against the door.

I had to play cool, or he would get suspicious. Not that I cared if he knew Train was here or not, but I rather not deal with the awkwardness…At least not yet. Hopefully that idiot knew to be quiet, or he would be seeing fireworks sooner than we planned.

"I was just passing by and decided a beautiful woman such as you deserves to have fresh flowers…" He answered lowering the bouquet so I could see his dazzling smile.

"Especially a woman who looks lovely even after just waking up."

Huh? This is nightmare. I'll wake up in a minute and not be standing soaking wet in a bathrobe in front Jenos. Train will not be locked in the back room, and I'll be safe from embarrassment in my bed.

"Like I said, any particular reason you're here?"

"Perhaps I could interest you for brunch. There's an outside café that offers a wonderful view of a certain mansion."

First I'm invited to watch the fireworks with Train, and now a dinner, correction a business dinner, with Jenos. Cupid must be having a field day with me.

"I thought we agreed to talk over your private line?" I couldn't let him go off and change the plans whenever he felt like it. That's my job!

"But this way is much more…pleasant." He replied leaning closer.

This is when I would normally use my third killer move, but there's something in his eyes that's keeping me from moving. He's so…so…

"Hey! If you didn't want me to open the door all"

Jenos didn't have a chance to hear the rest of Train's comment. I did use my last move, my killer uppercut, to send Jenos down the hall, and slammed the door before he came to his senses. He probably thought I was being myself and turning down his advances… Then again, I'm not sure I could have walked away from him this time.

"Brunch sounds good Jenos." I called through the door. Was my voice shaky?

Just as I thought, I heard his footsteps leaving the way he came. Once I was absolutely positive he was gone, I let an indignant Train out and peeked out into the hallway. A single rose was outside my door which I picked up hesitantly. There's something different, sincere, about Jenos now. Maybe it was always there, and I'm opening up enough to finally see. He might actually be looking past my appearance…

"From Jenos?" Train asked as he looked over my shoulder.

Was that jealousy I heard? Does Train even know what jealousy is? I shrugged and brushed past him quickly and tried to ignore the spark that went through my arm that touched his. He must have felt it too because as soon as I began to put the rose in water, he rubbed his arm. Sorry Train, but even you can't sneak past the eyes of a woman watching your every move.

So...how did Jenos know where Rinslet lived? To answer that question, I'll be using Jenos's view next time. Wonder how this brunch is going to go...


	8. Chapter 8

No love for Jenos? That makes me sad…He can't give up without a fight!

That couldn't have been Black Cat's voice. There's no way he could have been in my Rinslet's apartment. It was just the TV or radio. That must be it. She was watching something that embarrassed her. I think I've officially reached the point of pathetic. Dog may be man's best friend, but denial is mine.

The eyes are supposed to be the mirror to the soul, but that's a lie. My soul is screaming, "Hey, look at me! Stop obsessing over the guy that left you!" Well, maybe I should stop obsessing over the woman that keeps slamming the door in my face. Who am I kidding? She didn't push me away until…he spoke.

Once again, I was bested by Train, but this time hurt more than the others. For a brief minute, her attention was focused on me. I was the one she liked. I was the one she had eyes for, but he had to ruin it. I stood outside the door not because I was shocked, but because I was angry. She's supposed to be a challenge, but he's taming her like it's nothing.

The irony of the situation is that after I heard her accept my invitation, I left that one rose to let her know I understood. I understood how it was to offer your heart to someone only to have it trampled on carelessly. Then when you finally start to move only, you can't because you can't forget her smile…Denial, anger, understanding in less than five minutes. Great way to start a day.

All that matters now is I have a date with Rinslet. This is my best chance to make her understand how I feel even if I have to spell it out to her. Other than the rain cloud above my head, the day is perfect. The sun is shining, and the chance of--real--rain is slim to none. The perfect day for love and the entire world is out to show it.

I have nothing against public affection when I'm receiving it as well, but I'm not in the mood for it today. Every time I see a couple walking together, I can picture them as Rinslet and myself, but then when I see their faces, Train takes my place. To make matters worse, there is not a lone woman in sight. I can't even pass the time while I wait on Rinslet. All that's left for me to do is sit with my thoughts and wait.

Scratch that. I can't be alone with my thoughts because someone's proposing to his girlfriend. Soon the applause will start, and the congratulations will be given by complete strangers including me since I am the closest. Rinslet wouldn't like the ring. It is much too small for her tastes, but the other woman is looking at it like it is the greatest thing ever. Hang on. Idea!

I'll get that ring for Rinslet! I have to take down Hendricks anyway so why not get the ring while I'm there? I can keep Rinslet from any danger, and she'll still get what she wants. All I have to do is make a quick run to the Chronos head quarters for this city and get a number of how many henchmen Hendricks has. That should be no problem for Chronos if they managed to get Rinslet's location which is one of her biggest secrets. Believe me when I say if Rinslet doesn't want something known, it won't be known.

I never thought I would stand Rinslet up for a date, but this will be worth it. If an ordinary woman goes crazy for a tiny ring like that, Rinslet would be in the palm of my hand with Hendricks ring. I'll tell her how I risked my life just for her happiness, and she'll forget Train in an instant. I'll be the object of her affection. For once, Train will live in my shadow.

Train's point of view next time...Someone has to cheer Rinslet up right?


	9. Chapter 9

Jenos fans unite! Last chapter was really short. Sorry about that guys, but if I continued it would have been super long and hurt my reader's eyes. But if you want longer chapters, you got it. Let's dive into Train's mind. Oh and I still don't own Black Cat!

Normally being shocked hurts like crazy for a moment, but then the pain goes away. So why am I still feeling electricity from Rinslet shocking me? She's been gone almost a half hour, and my arm is still tingling. More importantly, why did I enjoy almost being electrocuted? Oh well. A nice glass of milk solves everything. Or not.

I had just gotten the glass out when I heard the door open. From the kitchen I couldn't be sure, but I think Rinslet slammed the door hard enough to break the hinges off of it. Good thing I wasn't about to drink from the cartoon like usual. She's in murder mode, and that would have given her another reason to kill me. Now I could either go do damage control or ignore her. To make my decision, I peaked around the corner to get a better judge of her mood.

She was sitting on the couch and not throwing things which was a good sign. She might actually be calm enough to listen to reason. I made sure to bump into something to let her know I was around, but she didn't even flinch. That couldn't be good. Time for plan B.

"Hey Rins! Bad day of shopping? You didn't come back with any bags." I commented trying to sound cheerful.

"Not now Train…"

No sarcasm or anger? This is bad. Very bad. Think back Train. She tried to kill me for being in her room this morning, but she was in a good mood. Then she tried to kill me for almost answering the door, but she was still in a good mood. Jenos came, said some things, and then Rinslet kicked him out. That's around the time I was shocked, but she wasn't depressed then. So something must have happened while she was gone!

"Rinslet talk to me! Did someone hurt you? Was it Jenos?" I asked kneeling in front of her.

I didn't see any bruises, but that didn't mean someone didn't attack her. There are plenty of ways to hurt someone without leaving marks. Chronos taught me that much even if I never used any of those methods. The only question was who did it. Jenos couldn't have hurt her since he practically worships the ground she walks on. Unless he was ordered to!

"Rins! It's me Train. You have to tell me what happened!" I was almost shouting now.

I took her chin in my hand and forced her to look at me. That weird electricity was back, but I didn't let her go. Train wanted answers, but Black Cat wanted revenge.

"Train, I'm fine. I just don't feel like talking right now." She answered barely above a whisper.

"And since when have you not felt like talking?" I asked.

I never thought it was possible to feel relief and worry at the same time, but I guess it is. She may not be hurt physically, but someone must have done a number on her mentally. Trust me when I say injuries like those are just as painful. Losing Saya still hurts even after all these years.

"Since now! Since I started depending on people other than myself!" This time she was the one shouting.

Well, anger suits her better than sadness in my opinion. I try to make it a point not to pry into other's business, but I suppose this time I have to make an exception. I mean I am staying in her house after all, and Saya was never sad…Stray cats are only sad when there's no milk, and there's plenty of milk in the refrigerator.

"What's wrong with that? You depended on Sven and me for a long time with no problem."

"When you depend on others, they leave you when you need them the most! Even the ones you think will always be there!"

"Rins…" What could I say?

"Jenos didn't show, and don't say I'm over-reacting! You know as well as I do that he would never cancel a date with me! He either found someone else, or Chronos needed him."

She's depressed over Jenos not showing for a date? They're dating?! I thought they were just working together on a job! So that's why she didn't seem too thrilled about me helping her at first. I would have been the third wheel, but she let me come to raise her chances of getting the diamond. She's just using me…Why does this feel exactly the same as losing Saya? There's only one thing to do. Smile.

"Jeeze, is your boyfriend affecting your memory and emotions? You know I'm right here to help." I replied with my trademark . laugh.

"No Train. What's the point? You'll be gone soon enough. You're just as bad as Jenos."

Wait…What?

"What are you talking about? I never abandoned you during a job."

"You did something much worse. You left all together." Rinslet muttered as she tried to leave.

I grabbed her hand without really thinking about it. Who's she really mad at? Jenos for standing her up, or me for leaving? This woman gets more confusing every day, but she's still a woman and my friend. Besides, I hate crying women, and she really did look like she wanted to cry. Well, I might not be able to fix her problems with Jenos, but I could at least try and make up for my mistake.

"Let's get dinner. I think you need those fireworks now more than ever." I stated as I dragged her to the door once again.

She was trying to get away, but I'm just as stubborn as she is and stronger. A little fresh air and fun would do wonders for her. Two friends enjoying a night on the town. No worries, no stress, and more importantly, no tears. I couldn't guarantee I wouldn't leave again, but maybe I could stick around this town a little longer.

Well if I can get another chapter done in an hour I'll do a double update. If not, I'll post again tomorrow. Fair warning: Evil cliffhanger coming up. Read at your own discretion! (Don't hate me...)


	10. Chapter 10

Still don't own Black Cat. I will own something someday though! Maybe…Possibly?

When it rains, it pours. What did I do to deserve being stood up by Jenos and being forced to spend time with Train? I could be at home, on my couch, drowning my sorrows in a huge tub of ice cream--or counting my money--but nooo. I'm stuck walking through town with Train. I can't even escape because he has a hold on my arm. Not tight enough to hurt, but able to keep me with him. He really is a jerk. I meant every word I said to him. I might not have meant to say it, but I had to say it eventually. I refuse to get attached to him again. He'll just take the bounty for Hendricks and disappear the same way he came. Without a word.

"Rins! Are you listening to me?" Train asked breaking me from my thoughts.

"No Train, but I'm sure you were talking about milk." I muttered.

My hidden strength is definitely being able to use sarcasm with any question. Actually that wasn't really sarcasm. That was an insult, but Train must have thought it was hilarious from the way he laughed.

"I was talking about getting doughnuts, but a nice bottle of milk would be great too."

"You haven't learned your lesson about eating doughnuts around me yet?" I responded.

Years ago, I would have at least smiled by now, but things change. Smiling would mean I forgave him for leaving which I haven't. Smiling would mean he won against my pride.

"My love of doughnuts is greater than my fear of pain." Train responded, and I snapped.

I laughed. Better yet, I laughed until tears were coming out of my eyes. I must have looked like a fool standing in the middle of the street doubled over in laughter, but if I stopped laughing, I'm pretty sure I would cry. Train would never change. He would never take anything seriously including my feelings. Well Mr. Black Cat, two people could play your game.

"Let's go down to the beach!" I exclaimed as I used my free hand to wipe away my tears.

This time I was the one holding his arm and dragging him down the street. It was about time I took control instead of letting him and Jenos get to me, and the best way to do that was to attack the only thing men really had going for them. I went after Train's wallet.

The beach is the reason I love this town, and spend most of my free time here. While downtown looks like a regular ocean front city, complete with tourists, the beach is a year round carnival. There are always several shops and rides set up that change constantly. It's shopping central. Oh and the view of the water is great too.

This month's theme was "Fun in the Tropics." I have no idea who came up with it, but she--yes she--should get a raise. Every shop had some sort of island flavor to it ranging from torches to workers in grass skirts. There was so much to see and not enough time to see it all if we didn't get moving.

While I stopped at every clothing booth, Train went to the food stands. Of course, I had to retrieve him when it was time for checkout. At one point I lost sight of him completely, but when he appeared later, he reattached himself to my arm like he never left. Strange…

We kept up the same routine until we reached the final shop on the beach, a photo booth. I turned around to leave, but Train must have had a different idea. Despite being loaded down with my bags, he managed to grab my hand and drag me inside.

"Train stop!" I shouted, but he ignored me completely.

"I can only afford one picture so make it a good one!" Train commented as he placed the money into the slot.

He draped one of his arms over my shoulder and held up the peace sign with the other just as the camera flashed. I grabbed the picture before Train could get his hands on it and stormed from the booth. The picture showed him smiling while I'm sitting there staring up at him with a love sick puppy expression. He's not getting this picture. Ever.

"Nice huh?" Train commented as he looked at the picture over my shoulder.

"No it's not nice. You could have spent your money on something more worthwhile! Something shiny for me for example." I huffed and moved away.

I hate how he can sneak up on people like that. He was a little too close for comfort that time. I didn't look back, but I knew he was following me since he had all the bags.

"You want something shiny…You got it! I think its dark enough now." Train said and pushed me towards the water.

Everyone was packing up to leave leaving the beach relatively empty. He dropped our, well my, bags and pushed me onto the sand. I tried to leave, but he just stood above me blocking my escape.

"Fine, but make it quick. I have a few last minute details to cover for tomorrow's job." I muttered.

Train nodded and turned one bag upside down and fireworks spilled from it. He was going through some sort of ritual to decide the best angle to shoot the fireworks from when I rolled my eyes.

"Any day now would be great." I commented impatiently.

Train laughed as he lit the first one and ran back to me to watch. The sky flashed a pretty blue, and I couldn't help but smile. The sky really was gorgeous as it lit up and reflected onto the water. Train ran back and forth like that until he lit the final firework.

"This one's supposed to last awhile…" He muttered as he leaned back on to his hands.

The sky changed to a bright pink, then lavender, and who knew what other color because Train's hand was on top of mine. A simple little gesture like that made me forget everything else in the world. Stop beating so fast heart! He's leaving soon. I know he is. So why can't I stop myself from moving closer to him? Why isn't he moving away? Why are our lips only an inch apart?

"Saya…"

Saya…Saya…Saya…He called me Saya…He was thinking about Saya the entire time…They say it's better to have love and lost than to never love at all, but that's a lie. That's the biggest lie in the world! Nothing can be worse than having your world crash down with just one word. One name. I don't even know where I'm running. I just have to get away.

Uh oh…am I hated yet? I'll go get my TrainRinlet fan-shield just in case. This could be Jenos's big break! Or not. I guess we'll see when I decide what happens next.


	11. Chapter 11

Here's a better idea. Let's just delete that chapter and try again. Injuring a person's pride is the best way to stop writer's block after all. Thanks for the advice and all, but I'm not a planning person. Jumping to Train's point of view because I have a better idea. Don't own Black Cat

In a movie, this would be the part where the hero takes off after the girl, explains his reasoning, and everything ends happily ever after. Too bad this isn't a movie, and the hero is an ex-assassin. For a moment, everything was perfect. I almost let my feelings get the better of me. Acting on instinct and revenge is one thing, but emotion is a different matter. In a fight instinct saves lives, but in my life emotion kills.

I knew exactly what I was doing calling her Saya. I had to get her away. I care about Rins, I really do, but it won't work. I lost Saya because I cared. I've killed more people than I want to remember, and some of those people have families. By killing one enemy, I make five more, and the cycle won't end. If someone came after me and hurt Rins, I would never forgive myself.

Rinslet isn't like Sven and Eve. Sven has experience and Eve's…well Eve. I wouldn't have picked Sven as my partner if I wasn't sure he could handle anything thrown at him. Sure we've had a few close calls, but I knew things would work out. Rinslet's good, but she isn't that good. Whenever she's in trouble I'll come, but a lot of those times if I was even a second late, she would have died.

Even knowing all this doesn't make what I did any easier. An outing among friends…What was I thinking? Hey Rinslet. Sorry I left you those years ago, but I'm back now. We can have fun together while I'm in town! Then I leave again, and we go on with our lives. I guess I forgot to include the "might get attached to each other" part.

The best thing for her to do is to just stick with Jenos or some other guy without as many problems. Jenos has the Chronos issue to deal with, but I doubt they'll harm Rinslet. As long as she doesn't interfere with them, they'll leave her alone. Better yet, Jenos is a house cat. He can stay with Rinslet with no problems. I like being a stray. I come and go as I please with nothing holding me down.

No use worrying over it now. What's done is done, and I don't like to over think things even though I've been doing that a lot lately. All I want now is a nice bottle of milk and a bed. Scratch those two things. All I want now is a nice bounty that'll give me at least some spending money. Rinslet completely broke me. There's nothing like a woman's wrath especially when the victim deserves it.

Well now that our alliance is unofficially over, I can take down Hendricks whenever I please and now seems like a good time. Sitting here isn't helping things, and I don't have anything else to do.

I think I'll use a smoke bomb as a cover to knock out the outside guards and take out the outside cameras. That way no one will know exactly what door I come in until the inside cameras start going out. Once the first wave of guards goes down, the second might desert. If not, another smoke bomb should give me enough time to disappear again. Now that I don't have Sven to cover all the finances, I have to think about how expensive ammo is. Smoke bombs are expensive too, but I don't use them as often and last longer.

The best thing about long walks is the amount of time there is to think about what to do once the destination is reached (Author's note: sounds weird because I didn't use you). The worst part is the fact that once a plan is perfected, nothing goes right. Someone beat me to the mansion. The two outside guards were still alive, but someone did a number to them.

Their scratches were almost perfect. No gunshot wounds, just scratches. Not really scratches, but cuts in sets of four. Wait five. The fifth one is a little apart from the other four. The only weapon able to do this belongs to Jenos. Darn it.

No point trying to sneak in now. Jenos probably already got to Hendricks and my meal ticket. He took down most of the guards so all I had to do was follow the trail. Go down a hallway, up a flight of stairs, down another hallway, up another flight of stairs. Why do rich people always have so many stairs? Don't they know whoever's coming up has the biggest advantage? I mean if someone's coming down, it's harder to dodge. With a group of people, the target can't move to the side or duck. They might be able to jump, but that's unlikely.

Unless Jeno's obsession with Rinslet has driven him to the point of talking to himself, he's getting sloppy. I can hear people talking, but they're not angry. In fact, they're laughing.

"Now we're going to leave, and you're going to stay here for a few hours. If you come after us, the woman dies."

"Just let her go. I'm the one who came after you."

"She broke into my home…I can't let her get away without a scratch."

Breaking into homes? Rinslet! What was that girl thinking! She knew she couldn't handle this alone! I took a silver pistol from one of the guard's hands--he didn't need it--and used it as a mirror. An older man was standing there smirking at Jenos while Rinslet was held by another henchman with seven guns pointed directly at her. This was bad. If Jenos moved, they would shoot. If I moved, they would shoot.

A smoke bomb would be either the best or worst choice. It could distract attention from Jenos, and I could grab Rinslet. Then again, Jenos could miss the hint and get him and Rinslet killed. Only one way to find out…

I think I'll end it now, sit here, and gloat. I'll update eventually when the inspiration to write comes back. I'm lazy.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Black Cat. Sorry for the wait everyone. I really wanted this to be a good chapter so I took my time on it. Hope you enjoy and thanks for the support everyone.

This is all Jenos's fault! He wasn't supposed to be here! He wasn't supposed to have Hendricks cornered. On top of that, he should have taken out all the guards including the ones on break and watching the cameras! How was I supposed to know someone had snuck in already? I did everything perfectly. I disarmed the alarm for the part of the building I was in and stayed out of view of the cameras. If he hadn't been here, those guards wouldn't have come out of the security camera room and seen me!

Now I'm going to probably going die. Either they'll kill me now or wait and kill me once they're on a plane to who knows where. Perfect end to a perfect day. Even if I managed to live through this, with my luck I'll be hit by a car with Train driving. Yeah that would hurt almost as much as knowing that he had been thinking about Saya the entire time.

This is just sad. My last thoughts aren't going to be wishing I had done more in my life but Train. I really am in love with him…I never thought of Jenos as more than a friend. I just wanted an excuse to keep myself away from Train. Then the excuse got a mind of its own, and eventually I believed I really did love him. If Jenos had called me another woman's name, I wouldn't care. I would smack him and forget about it in a few days. Train is different. He clouds my thinking and makes me do things I would never dream of.

I jumped off a building for that man who was almost a complete stranger at the time. Now I tried to tackle an impossible job just to prove I didn't need him just because he called me Saya. I don't know what I was thinking anymore. Maybe I did this to make myself believe I hadn't become dependant on anyone and when--not if--Train left again I wouldn't care. Maybe the reason was in the back of my mind, I knew Saya could handle this by herself. I mean, there had to be something Saya had that I don't that made Train love her right?

Yeah there is something Saya had that I don't have. I never knew her, but I can guess she wouldn't sit around like some damsel in distress waiting on death. Rinslet Walker is no damsel! If I have to die, I'm going down with a fight!

I caught Jenos eye and glared at him. I may need him for this to work, but that doesn't mean I have to be nice about it. He held my glare, and I glanced down at my captor's foot. Jenos's hand twitched, and I nodded. We had to be perfectly in sync for this to work.

Well if Jenos and I weren't in sync, I was in sync with someone. The moment I stomped down on my captor's foot, smoke engulfed the area. Just as I hoped, I caught him by surprise and slipped from his arms. I ducked to the ground as bullets and wires flew over head and scrambled around the corner where I hit a very familiar body.

"Train?"

"Better stay back if you don't want to get hurt."

He shoved me to the side and rolled around the corner. He fired off three quick shots, and for a moment he really did look like a knight in shining armor. He had on his "work" face. The one were he's slightly smiling, but his eyes are completely serious. The same face that made me nervous the first time I saw it, I've gotten attached to.

Well I'm not going to sit and stare at him like he's my hero or something. Well he is, but I would have found a way out myself! Who am I kidding? Train is the only reason I'm alive right now. That doesn't mean he has to know.

I didn't move until the smoke had cleared, and once it had, I left without a word. I didn't care what happened next. I didn't even care about the big beautiful diamond. That's a lie. I did care about that diamond, but my pride kept me from going back to retrieve it. Funny. The old Rinslet would have said, 'Hey guys, thanks for doing all the work! I'll just take my prize and go.' Amazing how much difference three years, better yet three hours, can make in changing a girl's personality. Not to say I still won't do something like that again. Just not with those two.

"Hey wait up!" Jenos called after me, but I only speeded up.

"Rinslet, the diamond. You forgot the diamond although it pales in comparison"

"Save the flattery and keep the diamond. I don't want it anymore." I muttered before Jenos could go into his sweet talking routine.

I will not look back. I will not take that gorgeous diamond from them. If I take it, then that would show dependence. I'll just be opening myself up for another heartbreaking separation.

"Talk to me Rinslet."

"There's nothing to talk about! You ruined the plan. You almost got me killed. You…You…You messed up!" I shouted letting anger take over.

Anger is good. Anger I can handle. Anger may leave me at a loss of words, but it's better than sadness and confusion.

"Calm down."

"I will not calm down! I don't need a partner that'll go behind my back and take matters into his own hands. That's just stupid!"

I also don't need to forget the number one rule in being a thief. Above all else, even getting caught, never become attached to anyone. Ha! I broke both rules in one day!

"I love you."

That stopped me in my tracks. I knew Jenos cared about me, but he was never so blunt. He must have taken my surprise as a good thing because he didn't stop there.

"I love you, and love makes a person do crazy things. You wanted the diamond, so I got it for you. I would do anything for you."

I laughed. I laughed so hard I had to hold my sides. Jenos just confessed his love to me, and I'm laughing like a manic. It's just so funny!

"I'm glad you feel that way. Now at least someone knows how I feel right now." I replied as Jenos wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

Hard to believe I use to want him to hold me like this. The only thing that would make what I was about to do sweeter is if Jenos was Train.

"I'm glad you're about to know what it feels like to have your heart trampled on. I'm in love with Train, and guess what? He doesn't love me, just like I don't love you." I continued, and my voice seemed to echo down the hall.

I know that was harsh, but who cares? I'm not going to be the only one to walk away from here with a broken heart. If I can't hurt Train, then Jenos will have to do. He started the whole mess anyway by canceling our date. Maybe just maybe something magical would have happened then that would have made me forget about Train. A girl can dream can't she?

Don't hate Rinslet too much. Think about what she's been through...Let's see. I think Jenos will come up one final time in the next chapter and then we'll see what Train is up to. I'll update sometime soon.


	13. Chapter 13

First off, I'm sorry this took so long. I couldn't figure out how Jenos would react to what Rinslet said. Well I knew there were two options, and I since I like Jenos I wanted him leave with some pride left…Here goes! Oh and still don't own Black Cat.

"He doesn't love me, just like I don't love you."

She couldn't have said that.

"Now let go of me. I don't want to be around when the police come."

No Rinslet! Stay right here while I get a longer knife. The one cupid stabbed me with before was only long enough to make me fall in love with you. You need one that can go straight though my heart and into my back. I would have loved to say that, but the only thing I could do was stand there like an idiot while Rinslet walked away. Who am I kidding? I am an idiot.

I should have seen this coming. I should have known she wasn't over the Black Cat. This whole time I viewed her as a challenge, but she wasn't playing hard to get. She wasn't confused or anything! She…wasn't interested in me. Rinslet Walker wasn't interested in me.

"Tell me one thing Rinslet…You didn't feel anything for me?"

"I hate to tell you this, but you were just the rebound. You were here when Train wasn't. All you did was temporarily fill the hole he left, and honestly you didn't do that great of a job."

I heard that at times people feel as though they aren't in their body. Like they're watching their life play out, but they're not there. I'm having one of those moments. I'm watching myself talk to Rinslet's back, but I don't have any control over what I say. That's not entirely true. Maybe I'm just saying what I always thought.

"And when Train leaves again, the hole will be back. Are you going to run back to me again?"

"First, I don't run to anyone. Second, our relationship will never be more than business partners. Friends at most. There will never be anything more."

Is this the real Rinslet? The woman behind the charm…

"Aren't you supposed to say something to obviously give me false hope?"

"I could, but I'm not in the mood. I'm bored with you now."

Bored with me. Bored with me? Bored with me! Forget the knife. I'll go find a sword. In fact, I'll find a nice dull and rusty sword that she can to make me suffer as much as she wants. That's the perfect thing to get her. That way, not only will I suffer while she twists it in my heart, I'll probably get an infection from the rust and suffer more. That's exactly what she wants.

"If that's how you feel, I won't try to change your mind."

It was brief, but I'm sure Rinslet stopped walking, if only for a second. I know what she's thinking. "Jenos is supposed to beg me to forgive him and take him back." Sorry to burst your bubble my beautiful Rinslet, but I do have some pride that you haven't taken. Besides could a surprise visit with flowers really change what happened?

Say we did return to our original relationship with her invading my every thought, and me desperately trying to win her affection. Now that I'm not completely blinded by love, I would question everything she did. Did she accept my dinner invitations so she could pretend I'm Train? Is she thinking about the way he laughs, or the compliment I gave her? How long would we last until she finally gave up and returned to dwelling on him?

No Rinslet. I'm not going to let you set me up for another heartbreak like this. Even though you made it perfectly clear you want nothing more to do with me, I want to be one hundred percent sure. Now if only I could say all that to her, but even though she's not my favorite person at the moment, she's still gorgeous.

"Is there anything else you want to ruin for me, Jenos?"

And those were the last words Rinslet spoke to me in Hendricks mansion. Maybe those were the last words she would ever speak to me. Who knows?

"So…Which one of us has to pay for the damage we did here?"

I had almost forgotten Train was still here, and judging by the way he was looking everywhere but at me, he had seen the scene. He even had the nerve to have this pitying smile on his face. Well Train since this is your fault, why avoid the subject?

"Well it seems like you got the real prize that money can't buy, so why don't you handle it?" I replied hoping he caught the dismissal in my voice. What did I care about damage control?

"Listen, you have the diamond, and I have the bounty. Wait until tomorrow and give it Rins. She's be back to her old self, and everyone gets what they want."

I had Train against the wall before even I knew what I was doing. He didn't even bother to struggle. He knew I didn't intend to try and kill him, but he still had every reason to worry.

"You're the only one getting what you want! Rinslet's in love with you, and you have the bounty! Other than pain and misery, what do Rinslet and I get out of this?"

Choose your words carefully Train.

"You two get each other."

I was prepared for a lot of answers, mostly excuses, but not that. Was he watching a different fight than me?

"I'm a stray cat, and a woman like Rinslet needs a house cat like you."

A house cat like me? I always thought Train was crazy, but this just proves it. Does he even know what he's saying?

"I'll take the bounty and go. You two can live your stationary lifestyle, and never have to worry about me again." He muttered and pulled my hands from the front of his shirt.

He's walking out of her life again.

"We've never been on good terms with each other, but since we have, well had, a common interest in Rinslet, here's a question for you. Is the only reason you're leaving because you don't want to stay in one place with her?"

"Yeah. That's a good enough reason for me."

I wonder if that was Train or Black Cat talking. I suppose it doesn't matter anymore. I'm not going to worry over it. Rinslet made her choice so she can live with it. I only care right now because I was in love with her for the past three years. Yeah that's why. I can't really expect all my feelings to vanish on the spot. Of course a bit of flirting will make the pain go away faster. Perhaps a busty blond tonight…

Hope I didn't disappoint, and it was worth the wait. Forgive the shortness. I didn't want Jenos to be seem pathetic, but I also didn't want him to keep chasing after her like a fool...Also I thought the conversation between him and Train seemed appropriate and a good place to end Jenos's major involvement in the story. As always, let me know what everyone thinks and...I'll update hopefully soon. Oh and if there was a surprise guest, who would everyone prefer: Sven and Eve, or...Kyoko?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I have not seen the entire series like I've said so either people are going to love this chapter or hate it. I hope everyone loves it since you've waited so long to read it so here goes…

Rinslet needs a house cat like Jenos…She really does. I mean she travels all the time, and I go wherever the bounties are high. Women prefer guys who are always there when she needs them. At least I think they do…Then again, does Rinslet need a man at all? She's in a dangerous line of work too after all. What's the point of thinking about all of this now? What's done is done.

True to my word, I was on the next train--no pun intended--out of town. Unless Rinslet's in danger, I'll probably never see her again. Sure we went three years without seeing each other before, but things didn't seem so…final. I don't know. I really didn't think of her too often, but I guess I knew if I ever called her, she would be there.

Normally I would take a nap right about now to take my mind off of things, but who am I kidding? I'm too worked up and confused to even sleep. Yes, the black cat is unable to sleep. Things are getting way too serious. Maybe some milk would help…

Milk. That's the reason all of this started. I was about to get a glass of milk when I offered to take her to see fireworks which led to me calling her Saya. Things would still be the same between us if I never opened my big mouth. I should have let her sit there and mope, and then we could have gone through with our partnership like old times. Old times…Speaking of old times…

No way. There's no way I'm calling Sven. For starters if Eve finds out where I am, she might tell Kyoko. Second, I haven't exactly kept in touch with Sven (author's note: I don't know if they did, but for my stories purpose, they didn't. Don't hate me). It wouldn't hurt to dial the number. He probably changed it anyway to make sure Chronos never bothered him and Eve again.

Maybe there is such a thing as fate. My finger was resting on the call button, but just when I was about to move it, some lady bump into me causing my hand to slip and press the button. Great…No point in hanging up now since its ringing. Sven won't answer. He's probably out chasing a boun-

"Hello?"

Or not…

"Svenny baby!" I replied trying to hide my surprise with enthusiasm.

Don't get me wrong, I was glad to hear his voice, but it's one of those things you want to happen, but don't want to happen. Like you want it to snow, but you don't want to be cold.

"What the heck? Train?" Sven asked. Glad to know I wasn't the only one surprised.

"I would say in the flesh, but you can't exactly see me can you?" I replied with a small chuckle.

We reminisced over old times for awhile until the Sven I remembered came back. The Sven who doesn't beat around the bush.

"I know there's a reason behind this call Train so what's going on? In over your head again in something?" Sven asked.

Same old Sven.

"I suppose you could say that." I replied leaning back against the seat. This was going to take awhile.

I told him everything from meeting Rinslet out of the blue, to calling her Saya, and finally leaving her. He didn't interrupt, but I'm sure I heard the flick of a lighter.

"So that's the story." I muttered after several seconds of silence after my confession.

"And you want me to do what about it?"

Woah. What?

"I don't want you to do anything about it. I just thought I would fill you in on all the details of my life that I'm sure you missed hearing." I replied trying to lighten the air.

"You know as well as I do that you're going to do what you want anyway. I don't think I have to tell you that you screwed up. Sounds like you found that out already."

This conversation was a bad idea.

"I know I screwed up, and now I can't stop thinking about what I did." I couldn't help but give an exaggerated sigh.

"You're not thinking about what you did. You're thinking about her."

This is the reason I didn't want to call. Sven's that annoying little voice of reason in the back of a person's head. The voice that won't let you slip into denial about your life. The voice that makes you realize the answer to all your problems was obvious. I cared about Rinslet more than a friend or sister. I might have actually fallen in love with her.

"Tell me something Sven. Am I thinking of her because she reminds me of Saya? Am I really thinking about Rins?" This conversation was becoming way too deep.

"The investigator in me who has to know how to read people thinks you know the answer, but I'll tell you my opinion anyway. Did you ever think Saya was meant to open your heart, but Rinslet was the one you were meant to love?"

And that's when I realized that I after all the hard work I put into never losing anyone again, I just lost the most important person.

Despite the length, I liked this chapter. I could have added more, but that ended seemed to fit. Like always, tell me what you all think. If its hated, I'll redo it. If its not hated, I won't. And I haven't forgotten the other surprise guests. I don't know about Echidna and Creed. Don't want to butcher their characters too much...


	15. Chapter 15

Once again inspiration struck me late. That and the semester is almost over! But anyway here's another chapter. We're almost to the end…I think.

I can't believe the next plane out of town doesn't leave for two days! I mean yes there are planes leaving town, but none going anywhere I want to go. I want to go somewhere where no one will be able to find me for a long while or at least until I get my hear-head straightened out.

I know what any normal person is thinking. Planes aren't the only way to travel. I could ride a bus. Scratch that. Rinslet Walker is NOT riding a bus anywhere. I could rent a car. No, those can be traced even if I used one of my aliases. There's the train. As if. If I rode a train, then he would constantly be on my mind just because it's a train. I'm pathetic aren't I?

I guess that's why I'm just sitting here at a coffee shop staring at the beach. This place does have the best coffee and muffins around. It just so happens that it has a perfect view of the beach as well. Too bad I've already gone through more muffins than a person can go through a week, and if I get another refill, I'll probably pass out from the caffeine and sugar rush.

This is why a thief doesn't get attached to anyone. I have nothing to do that will take my mind off of him. If I go on a job in this state, I'm guaranteed to get caught for a stupid mistake. I can't go shopping because he and I went shopping right before…My main two hobbies shot down just like that.

"Rinslet?"

"You've got the wrong girl. Sorry." I muttered not bothering to look at whoever was speaking. No one I want to see right now knows my real name.

"It is you! If you're here than that must mean Train-kun is here too!"

Train-kun? It couldn't be…Please don't let it be…

"Kyoko?" I asked hesitantly turning around.

Even without her school girl uniform, I would know Kyoko anywhere. She still looked childish with her bunny t-shirt and shorts. She had grown a few inches, but other than that she was the same old Kyoko.

"Yep!" She answered with a twirl as if she wanted me to know she was real. I guess I did have an I-can't-believe-this look on my face.

"Um…what are you doing here?" I asked skeptically. I mean I wasn't entirely sure she kept her non-killing promise to Train. Darn. There his name was again.

"Well…My parents promised me a trip if I could graduate high school, and…I did!"

That made since. She did miss a lot of school with the Apostles of the Stars, so it made sense for her to graduate late. Along with the fact that I highly doubt by her personality if she was a model student.

Without waiting for an invitation, she sat down across from me and quickly ordered doughnuts and hot chocolate. Yeah, definitely a Kyoko meal. Maybe she could be a good distraction for me.

"So where is Train-kun? Is he in the bathroom?" She asked the moment the waitress went away.

Or she could be using me for information.

"I have no idea where Train is. I'm not his keeper after all." I answered shortly hoping the tone of my voice would let her know I didn't want to talk about him.

"I just thought as his girlfriend, you would know…"

An uncomfortable silence fell across the table that I had no intention to break. What could have possibly made her think Train and I were dating?

"Hey! If you're not his girlfriend, then that means he's not taken yet! Unless you lost him to another woman." Kyoko exclaimed and I could almost see the light bulb go off over her head.

That's it.

"For starters there's nothing going on between me and Train. Second, I would never lose a guy to another woman!"

"Then he just wasn't interested in you." Kyoko stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world and not catching on to my anger.

"That's not…" I started, but couldn't finish.

That's exactly what it was. Kyoko was absolutely right. I did lose Train to another woman, and a dead woman at that. Did that really mean he wasn't interested in me though?

"Yeah you're probably right. Train's a nice guy and all, but I doubt he would have risked his life for you so many times if he wasn't interested. Too bad you let him slip away even though that means I could…"

"You could what?" I asked. What could she possibly gain from my situation?

"He could be my boyfriend! Train-kun could be my boyfriend!"

No way. He couldn't possibly be interested in Kyoko. I mean he practically runs from the girl every time he see her! At least he did...He couldn't have changed that much, but I never expected him to call me Saya either. Could I really lose Train to both Saya and Kyoko? I think the caffeine is finally getting to me.

I feel a little competition is in store for the two...If no one wants competition though I understand. Until next time! By the way, I think Kyoko use to call him Train-kun. I know she called him Black Cat-Sama. If I'm wrong, I'll go back and correct it.


	16. Chapter 16

I decided to make this a two parter… And check out my other story focused on Sven. He had to be doing something during the 3 years he was away from Train right? Give it a chance…How to Save a Ghost

"Ok Kyoko. Do you really think Train is interested in you?" I asked in all honesty. I might be able to get something out of this after all.

"Well he obviously must be into girls like me since he's not with you." Kyoko responded like the answer was the most obvious thing in the world.

And what exactly is wrong with me?! I'm pretty, smart, sophisticated. A little vain and greedy sure, but let's be serious. Who isn't?

"Girls like you?" This answer I had to hear.

"Well…Girls who like to have fun! Train-kun and I have so much in common! We both like food, and…" Kyoko went off into her own little world again, but I heard all I needed.

I like to have fun! Shopping's fun, and I do that all the time! Getting money is fun, and Train must think so too. Why else would he take on those high money jobs?

"So basically you think you can keep Train around by having fun with him?" I asked and Kyoko nodded.

Poor naïve Kyoko…If that was the secret of keeping Train around then I would be with him now instead of her. We were having fun on the beach…Weren't we?

Get it together Rinslet Walker! Since when did I start questioning everything I did? What I want, I get! The reason I'm in this mess is because I thought a job was too big for me to handle. Well that's over! This I can handle. It's time to go steal a cat's heart.

"Well Kyoko. It's been fun, but I have to go catch a train." Yes, a pun was intended whether she got it or not.

"I bet Eve knows where Train-kun is!" Kyoko exclaimed as she pulled out her cell-phone quickly, but not as quickly as me.

That could have possibly been the smartest thing she ever said, but I could do better than that. I could go straight to the source, Sven, who just so happened to pick up on the third ring.

"Hello?" Sven asked, and I could almost hear the suspicion in his voice. I don't blame him. He probably didn't recognize the number.

"Sven, I'm hurt. Its only been three years since we last spoke." I almost purred into the phone. It was definitely time to lay on the charm. I didn't know if he was willing to give up the location of his partner that easily.

"Rinslet? Is this a telephone reunion night or something?" Sven asked.

"What?" I asked not bothering to hide my confusion.

"Well I just got a call from Train a little while ago…Let me guess. You want to know where he is?" Sven asked, and I couldn't help but laugh. Same old Sven (author's note: Very aware Train said the same thing).

"In that case can you tell me?" I asked wishing that this didn't feel like a business call. I really have to go visit those two.

"Actually I don't know where he is, but I can tell you this. He's not a big an idiot as you think. Just think about that."

That's his way of saying Train said some things, but he's not going to repeat anything. Train and I have to figure this out on our own. Did I really just say our own?

"Then I guess you understand that I have to go now. I'll definitely call back when I have more time to talk." I commented and hung up after a final few pleasantries.

"You're going after Train-kun…" Kyoko muttered. I had forgotten she was there.

"It looks that way." I answered simply gathering my things.

"Are you afraid that he might like someone more than you?"

"Nope." He wouldn't once I was through.

"Then you wouldn't mind knowing you have competition."

Competition? Yeah right. I'm the greatest thief in the world, and I always get what I want.

"Whatever you say Kyoko. Since you're an adult now, there won't be any hard feelings when you see Train on my arm right?" There was no point in being nice anymore.

"I could say the same for you. How about a little wager?" Kyoko asked with a sly smile on her face.

Interesting…

"First one to kiss Train gets to pursue him freely, and the loser disappears. It makes sense because he'll only kiss someone he wants to be with right?"

So I kiss Train, and Kyoko goes away forever. Then again, what if he does kiss Kyoko? Could I really go forever without seeing him again? Stop Rinslet! No more questioning myself remember?

"You have a deal." And with that I was gone.

I made it back to my apartment in record time. I had a lot of work to do. Train was going somewhere with a high list of bounties. All I had to do was pull up a list of nearby cities and their crime rate, and then find a list of all the city trains' leaving times. He had to have gotten on one early this morning…Found it! He's headed to Dominigo (Author's note: Random word I know). The next train there would be leaving in…thirty minutes!

It would take me fifteen minutes to make it to the station and who knew how long it would take to get a ticket. There was only one thing to do: buy a new wardrobe when I made it to Dominigo.

I planned to end it here, but…here's a little more to frustrate everyone

I took deep breaths to calm my racing heart as I leaned back on to my seat. I barely made it onto the train before the engine came to life. It's still hard to believe I'm chasing after some guy. Then again the guy is completely amazing in his own goofy way. Yes, I gave up trying to deny how I feel. I might be setting myself up for a hard fall, but maybe Train will be there to catch me.

Speaking of Train, here we go. Trains still aren't my favorite method of traveling, but I have to admit leaving the station is always interesting. There are always the last minute people rushing on like me because they had to say their last goodbyes. Then there are the parents trying to drag their terrified kids on board…My favorite part would have to be watching the other trains that just arrived at their destination unload because people are about to be reunited. Like that one guy right there that's standing around like he's looking for someone. In fact he looks almost like Train…Wait…That is Train!

"Hey I have to get off!" I shouted as I tried to get through the crowd of people trying to find seats.

People continued to push me out of their way, literally making a human wall between me and the exit. Seeing no possible way to get off the now moving train, I pulled out my cell phone. I know when I'm beat. That's the reason cell phones were invented after all.

"Hey watch it!" I exclaimed as a particularly big guy bumped into me causing me to drop my phone.

Just when I tried to reach for it, I saw Train's name flash on the front cover. He was calling me! He came back for me! Then again, I suppose it wasn't destined for me to ever know because someone's foot stepped on the phone crushing it into tiny pieces. Just like I could feel my heart about to do…

Wow. Even I'm eager to see how this turns out, and I'm the author. I better update soon so I can read what happens! Excuse my...strangeness. How to Save a Ghost Shameless advertising...


	17. Chapter 17

You wanted it (at least you did awhile ago) so you got it

You wanted it (at least you did awhile ago) so you got it. The long awaited update! It's been awhile since I've written anything so let's see if I haven't lost my touch. I think I'm going to bring things to a close either in this chapter or the next.

What goes around comes around. It's true. My life right now is living proof of that. The only punishment I could have received great enough to cover the wrongs I did to Rinslet has been following me for the past few hours. That punishment…Kyoko. Don't ask me how she found me. I don't even know. I mean I had just gotten off my train to find Rinslet, apologize, and attempt to live a happily ever after. Well, the happiest the former number 13 and the world's greatest thief can live. Then there she was. She may have gotten more mature physically wise, but mentally, she hadn't changed a bit.

I've never been one to mistreat a woman, but sometimes I don't have any other choice. Kyoko was always proof of that. I mean, only a saint can't take so much of her without going crazy or attempting to run away. Key word attempting. I had given up hiding from her hours ago. Now, it seemed she had permanently attached herself to my arm. To make matters worse, she kept trying to sneak kisses at me. You would think that I had gotten use to that sort of thing long ago, but believe me. It doesn't get any better. She's a cute kid, but definitely not my type.

"Train-kun! Let's go to an arcade, or maybe a movie. A movie sounds like fun doesn't it?"

"Uh…sure. Whatever." I responded. Couldn't the girl see I was busy? Rinslet wasn't answering her phone, and I had to get in touch with her. Wait…I just agreed to go to a movie with her! I couldn't go into any closed spaces. I had to stay out in the open to be on the look out for a certain thief. Unless… "Actually Kyoko, lets go to the arcade."

The arcade would be the perfect place to go. Kyoko's easily distracted by games. All I had to do was wait until she found one that took her complete attention off of me. Then I could slip out and continue on my search. It was the perfect plan!

While Kyoto rambled on about all the games she enjoyed, I dialed Rinslet again. Big surprise. No answer. I know I'm not her favorite person right now, but at she could at least answer to yell at me. In between breaths, I could squeeze in my confession.

I played a few games with Kyoko, mostly shooting, until she found "the one." It was the arcade version of that handheld game she always carried with her in the past. I have no idea what it was or what she had to do, but obviously she did. The one thing I did know is that I had to move fast. I highly doubted she would make it past the first stage with as many mistakes she was making if those were noises of frustration.

One step back…Two steps back…Easy does it…Free! I let out a breath of relief I didn't even know I was holding. The first thing I had to do now was get far, far away. The farther the better in fact. It meant it would take her that much longer to find me again.

Now if I were Rinslet, where would I be? Rinslet always either hit me or went shopping when she was mad. Since the first option was clearly a bust, it had to be the second. The only problem was where did she shop? Think Train…That's it! Those shops on the beach! She loved those places! Then again, what were the chances of her going back to a place with a bad memory like that? Knowing Rinslet, pretty good. She would go just to prove to herself that I wouldn't dictate where she went in life.

The sun was starting to set by the time I made it to the beach. The timing of this was just too…perfect. If she was there, it would almost be the same setting of the night that drove us apart. Could it turn out to be the night that brought us back together? I may have been number 13, but hopefully that number wouldn't bring me more bad luck. I think I should have invested in some good luck charms…

I hope you liked this chapter! I'll either finish this next chapter and do an epilogue, or give two more chapters and then an epilogue. It depends on if everyone wants one final showdown between the girls or not. I vaguely remember someone mentioning a catfight…


	18. Chapter 18

Let's see if I can bring this to an end. Don't own Black Cat.

"Thanks again for this Ralph." I know I had to have thanked this guy a hundred times by now, but each time he just shrugged and laughed.

"I'd do anything for you Rinslet. You saved my marriage after all." And he was definitely right. If his wife had seen those pictures he was being blackmailed with…Let's just say he paid me a pretty penny to make all the copies and the negatives disappear.

Ralph was an attractive guy, and he was rich. Not filthy rich like Hendricks, but rich enough to own a few yachts and mansions. A few years ago, he would have been my type. Distract him by letting him pamper me and then rob him blind. Amazing how a black cat can change a person. I may still rob him blind, but the pampering I can do without. Now that I knew firsthand how it felt to lose someone you loved to another woman…

No! I won't think like that. I can't think like that. I went through too much to find my way back to this town to let Train slip through my fingers. While I was having my own mental pep rally, time just flew by. I was so busy pumping myself that I didn't realize the car had stopped until Ralph waved his hand in front of my face.

"Having fun in your little world?"

"Oh yeah." My world was about to get even better too.

Did I mention Ralph was a complete gentleman too? Seeing as I had no cell phone and no way of knowing that Train was still in town, he offered to help me search just in case Train had already left. His version of helping: keeping me company. I appreciated not being alone, but I would have appreciated it more if we could have covered more ground separately.

By the time night came around, I was getting worried. I had already checked all Train's favorite places and even the places he hated. I didn't know where else I could search unless…

"Hey Ralph. There's one more place I need to search." I knew I took him by surprise because for a while I had tuned him out while I racked my brain on where to go.

"Where else is there? We've gone through this town top to bottom."

"Everywhere except the beach, but…" He was going to think I was crazy for suggesting this.

"But what?"

"But there are some things we need first." So I was being purposely secretive. As a woman, I'm allowed to do that!

"Things like?"

"Just follow me."

And that's how I wound up on a beach towel with a hot guy setting off firework after firework. For a while, we had quite the crowd watching. Then as the night wore on, everyone went about their lives. Ralph and I though just kept going. Whenever he started running low, I would run to the nearest store that was open and buy more. Train might have been an idiot, but he had to know I was calling for him.

Now that I think about it, I could have used Ralph's phone, but it wouldn't be the same. I had to see him in person. No, that wasn't it. I had to see if we really were meant to be together. If a phone call really was the solution, mine wouldn't have broken on the train. No pun intended. It was time to let faith work its magic.

"Do you really think he's coming?" I could only smile faintly at his question.

Of course he would come. I just had to be patient. Train may have had a habit of showing up late, but he would always be there. Even after all the misunderstandings, arguments, punches to his head…Even if nothing was to come out of our meeting, as friends he would show up.

I didn't bother to even check the time anymore. Ralph had worn himself out running back and forth and had fallen asleep beside him. As for me, I just continued to sit there. Rinslet Walker waiting on a man. The world had seen everything. The idea alone was enough to make me chuckle.

"Been waiting long?"

"Not too long." I responded not even bothering to look up. Like I said, Train had a habit of being late, but he always showed.

"Looks like you replaced me already. I know I'm a stray, but you could have at least left a place for me to come back too."

"Train…Stop being stupid. Say what you mean, and mean what you say." I wasn't going to entertain that statement. He knew just as well as I did, that any guy I dated wouldn't fall asleep on a date. He kept me waiting, and he was going to start this conversation.

When he offered me his hand, I didn't even hesitate in taking it. It was his way of asking to go somewhere alone. Of course that somewhere was just up a little farther on the beach so no one could over hear.

But then, something strange happened. Once we stopped, neither one of us said a word. I was waiting to hear what he had to say, but he just had this distant look on his face. He just stood staring at the water while holding my hand. I didn't mind the contact, but I had to put my mind at ease. He was going to make me be the first to talk after all.

"I'm not Saya." There. I said it.

"I know."

"I'm never going to be Saya either."

"I know that too."

Then what didn't he know?! I was trying hard to stay calm, but he was making things hard. Well, I had taken the first step. It was his turn now.

"Rinslet, I never wanted you to be Saya. When I called you her name, it was to scare you off. I didn't want you to end up like her. I wanted you to be" I didn't even let him finish his sentence before my hand went across his face.

"Don't! Just don't! Don't say you broke my heart to protect me. As many dangerous situations I've been in and that's the best excuse you can give me?" I was shouting now, but I didn't care. I had a lot to say. At least Train had the decency to look shocked while he rubbed his cheek.

"I'm in a dangerous line of work! I may not have had an organization determined to change the world after me, but I've dealt with assassins, murderers, the government, everything! Danger doesn't mean a thing to me!"

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to protect the woman I'm in love with!"

And that's that. That's all I've wanted to hear. All the anger and resentment was gone. I know it seemed like I was having mood swings since I basically tackled Train and started kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Then again, he didn't question it. Maybe that's why I loved him. When we get down to the heart of the matter, he always did like to keep things simple.

"I love you too idiot." And was that a rabbit's foot around his neck? Oh well. Who cared? My arms looked better around his neck anyway.

And thus concludes my story. I finished the manga too, and discovered my timeline was completely wrong. Someday, I might come back and rewrite this. Maybe I won't. I just want to thank everyone for all the support and patience! By the way, I decided to go for the less drama filled ending because well… "You live your life for today." –Train Heartnet. Check out How to Save a Ghost!


End file.
